


I'd Die For You

by AveryRogers83



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryRogers83/pseuds/AveryRogers83
Summary: Maria had resigned herself to always being alone until fate stepped in.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Maria Hill
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	I'd Die For You

**Title:** I’d Die For You (pt1) 

**Authors:** @averyrogers83

**Warnings:** Angst, 

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Maria Hill/Clint Barton

**Summary:** Maria had resigned herself to always being alone until fate stepped in. 

**Prompts:** **_“I’ve never given much thought to how I’d die, but dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go.”_**

**Words:**

**A/N:** This is for @arrowsandmixedtapes #ABetterLoveStoryThanTwilight challenge. This is written more in the first person POV. Maria’s POV in fact. 

**Link:**

I always knew my job came with risks. You know the kind that sometimes one wonders if they’ll walk away. The thing is, I really didn’t care if I did or not. See I’d do anything, even sacrifice myself if it meant that everyone on my team would make it home. Most of the time that was the case, but there would be an occasion where it wasn’t. It’s something that I had to accept. 

Most of the time though at the end of the day everyone would go home and decompress by either hanging out with their friends and drinking or whatever else they did to get over the mission and move on. I on the other hand. Well coming home didn’t mean I could forget about what happened then move on to the next job. No, many times I went straight back to work. Filing reports, cataloging findings, then working till all hours of the night searching for any other possible catastrophic life altering event that threatened mankind. 

Most of the time it didn’t bother me, seeing the others go out and live their lives. Have a life for that matter outside of SHIELD. Not me. Just wasn’t in the cards for me. No, I liked being in the thick of things. Well as much as someone in my position could be. While Steve, Tony, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, and Thor were shaking hands and being recognized by the public I was in the shadows doing what needed to be done. Besides, even if I was in the thick of things no one would know. I wasn’t bitter about it..well maybe a little. I mean how hard is it to get some of that recognition and the accolades. Whatever I digress.

Anyway I was telling you about how that came to change. See it’s all Clint Barton’s fault really. I mean I remember the day that he came to SHIELD recruited by Fury. Fury seeing his potential decided to bring him in. I agreed, Barton did have skills, who would have thought a former carney would be a part of an organization like SHIELD. I started to have second thoughts though when I heard he failed in his mission to take down  _ The Black Widow; Natalia Romanova,  _ but when he saw her potential and brought her into the fold I understood then that there was more to him than any of us had considered. 

When Clint and Natasha became partners I had a feeling that they’re relationship would be more than that. There were rumors of the two of them hooking up, some of them being confirmed by the way the two of them acted around each other. Clint mostly. I could tell he was head over heels for her and for a while feelings seemed mutual. Then out of the blue there was a different air about them. A little bit of tension, but they were still partners and got the mission done. I didn’t think anything more of it. The two went their separate ways romantically. She started seeing Steve and he started seeing; well just about anyone that walked on two legs and I stuck to the one constant in my life that wouldn’t disappoint me; my work. 

Over time Clint and Natasha went their separate ways even on the job. He started taking more missions that sent him out alone or to other countries and she went the opposite direction. Then one day out of the blue he showed up again without warning. I knew Fury had probably called him in. Needed him to come home and work domestically for a while, thing is Clint hadn’t realized at the time that Natasha and Steve had gotten married. Even though Clint and Nat were still best of friends, finding out that she had gotten married without a word to him was like a stab in the back. 

Of course when we couldn’t find Clint for several hours I went out and looked for him. I found him in the one place that I knew he’d be. The local bar five blocks from the tower sitting on the bar stool in the corner barely able to sit straight while his head practically lay down on the bar. He was clearly drunk off his ass. I knew he was still in love with Nat, but she was married now and in love with someone else. It just so happened that someone else was his other best friend. 

I don’t know that I would have considered myself his friend really, co-worker, or more like a concerned superior that was looking out for one of their own. Either way I made the decision to take his ass home and put him to bed and sat with him through the night to make sure he didn’t end up doing something stupid like maybe drunk dial the newly married couple. 

The next morning I sat there with a hot cup of coffee ready for him when he woke up, then once I felt he was awake and sober enough I forced him to go on missions with me. Even though he begged for missions out of the country I had other ideas, keeping him with me so that I could keep tabs on him and also to make sure he was ok. Sometime in between the first and fifth mission I started to feel comfortable with him, giving each other shit and both of us being stubborn asses. It was as if I had found my kindred spirit, but yet we still had our differences. The more and more time we spent together the more I appreciated him and found that my feelings for him were growing. I looked forward to going out with him, even if it was just to get a cup of coffee. 

I wasn’t sure if he was kidding when Clint asked me out one night after returning from a botched mission. At first I thought he was joking, you know kind of taking pity on me because I told him I was going home to my empty apartment and my frozen meal, but it was the sincerity in his eyes when I really looked close that told me that he wasn’t. Of course I took him up on the offer, I mean I’d be an idiot if I hadn’t. I was still a little reserved when it came to a thought of it turning into anything other than two friends hanging out. I just didn’t want to get my hopes up. 

The more time we spent together the more I found myself falling for him. We even started spending nights together, watching movies while we scarf down a bunch of junk food. Our form of retaliation against “By the Book” Rogers who insisted on making us get up at the butt crack of dawn for PT. It was a welcome change from the strict schedule I had been adhering too in the past. I found I even enjoyed laughing, which I did often at his lame jokes and before I knew it….it happened. We kissed. 

It was awkward at first, we kept butting our heads together when we’d lean in and at one point I was afraid we’d end up knocking each other unconscious. It made for an interesting and fun night and when we finally figured it out the kiss was incredible. It was better than I could have imagined. His lips were so soft and he was so gentle, he left me breathless and wanting more. 

During work we kept it cool and were colleagues, after we’d meet for dinner and movies. We’d cuddle and spend the night together. More and more each night I could feel myself falling more and more in love with him. He taught me how to laugh and to look at life as though each day was precious. He reminded me that there was more to me than just a strict commander stuck on trying to do the right thing and take the world on my shoulders. That I was strong and smart. He made it a point to remind me of that every day. 

As the months went on we got closer and closer. Sometimes we’d sneak off to the gym and get in a workout. He’d teach me a few moves, and over course I still haven’t been able to beat him on the mat, but it sure is fun trying. If we’re not in the gym we’re in my office sneaking a kiss here and there. We were trying to keep it quiet that we were seeing each other until we agreed to tell Fury. After that we didn’t care who knew. He became my everything. I found that my desires for the future were changing and I wanted more than just a career.

He convinced me that we belonged together and he was right. I was a better person when I was with him. A better leader, a better friend, and even a better lover. Clint did that for me. Clint was the missing piece in my life and I’d do anything for him so when Fury assigned the two of us to go on a mission together we grabbed our gear and followed the team out. We were prepared. At least we thought we were, what we found out was that the intel was wrong. We were going on blind. We were outnumbered and before we knew it we had gotten separated. I could hear Clint on the comms and he was pinned down. I could hear them getting closer to him and I needed to get to him before it was too late. 

Checking my weapon, I had a round left in my glock and one full mag left. I may not be able to take them all out, but I will by damn take as many of them as I could. I rushed through the corridors shooting my way to him. I didn’t care about what would happen to me, all I cared about was getting to Clint and making sure he was ok. I shot my way through to him taking out a half a dozen or so soldiers on the way. When I made it to his side I found he’d been hit, I was relieved to find that it was just a superficial wound. Nothing serious. Just as I had finished patching up his leg to move him we heard a small patrol rounding the corner. All I remember after that was hearing the click of my gun telling me I was all out of bullets.  **_I’ve never given much thought to how I’d die, but dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go,_ ** Clint’s eyes were the last thing I saw before everything went dark. 


End file.
